Reunion of O'solo 12 years later
by SavannahCorliss
Summary: Hope and Kelley both have done things that they regret and this causes them to separate and they each took one of the twins... what happens when they meet 12 years later
1. Chapter 1

Kelley's POV

"I'm going to miss my baby girl," I said looking at my daughter before hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much to Mom but it's only 4 weeks and we'll be together again and I'll message you all the time," Olivia said.

"I know but it doesn't mean I won't be lonely without you here," I said.

"Ok Mom we really have to go if I don't want to miss my flight to Auntie's Ash, Allie, Alex, and Ali," Liv said.

"Ok let's go," I said as I brought her out to the car and we put her bags in the back seats and I drove to the airport.

When we had gotten her checked in and everything and we were waiting for her flight to be called I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

"Aww Mom don't cry, these next four weeks will fly by and it'll be like I never left," Liv said hugging me and then her flight was called.

"Bye baby girl,"I said hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Mom, see you in 4 weeks," Liv said before going to get on her plane and I went back to my car driving to my place.

When I got there I was just standing there wondering what I was going to do for four weeks without my little girl.

Hope's POV

"Andrea Maureen Solo! We need to get going we don't need you missing your flight," I said.

"I'm coming Mom," She said and I heard her coming down the stairs and I watch her as she's practically like Kelley's twin with some features of mine.

"Look I know that your not the happiest with me at the moment but please just enjoy your time their and I'll miss you," I said.

"I know Mom, but it's only four weeks and I'm not as mad at you as I was you were right he is a bad influence and a lousy kisser at that I'm glad he's gone," She said and we both laughed.

"Alright kiddo, we should head out before we're late," I said carrying her stuff out to our SUV and driving towards the airport.

"Mom will you come in and stay with me until I have to get on my flight?" Drea asked.

"Of course I will baby girl," I said as we both got out and going to get her checked in.

While we were waiting I finally decided to ask her the question that had been on my mind, "I thought you didn't want me to come in here with you?"

"I changed my mind your my mom and my best friend and I'm going to miss you," She said tears starting to fall so I pulled her into me for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too baby girl but I know that you'll have so much fun down in Miami you'll completely forget your boring old mom," I said kissing the top of her head.

"No I won't Mom, your my best friend," She said pulling me as close as we could get and tears started falling down my face.

"Aww baby girl, I'm going to miss you so much," I said before her flight was being called.

"I guess I have to let you go now," I said and She nodded.

"I love you baby, have so much fun," I said kissing her forehead one last time before she left and I went home balling my eyes out.

Olivia's POV

When I landed I grabbed my bag and looked for my Aunt Alex.

"Olivia!" I heard and looked to see my Aunt.

"Auntie Alex!" I said running towards her and leaving my back a few feet behind as I jumped into her arms.

"Hey kiddo, you've gotten so big," She said hugging me.

"Where's Aunty Tobin?" I asked.

"She's watching the kiddos but don't worry she'll be around to see you," Alex said as we grabbed my bag and went out to her vehicle and she drove us to the camp.

"Ok this is your room you'll be sharing with your roommate but it seems that she isn't here yet so you get to pick your bed," Alex said opening the door letting me in.

"Thanks Auntie Alex," I said.

"Alright I've got to go check on the others, why don't you settle in," She said and I nodded before she left and I started taking care of my clothes and setting my bed up.

"Hi I'm Taylor, you must be my new roommate Olivia," The girl coming into the room said and I smiled looking at her.

"Yeah I am but you everyone calls me Liv," I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Liv, what position do you play?" Taylor asked.

"I'm a Goalie," I said.

"Oh looks like I'll be scoring on you because I'm a forward," She said and we both blushed.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," Taylor said laughing and I laughed too.

Andrea's POV

When I got to my dorm my roommate was already asleep in her bed so I quietly set my bag down before getting into bed and falling right to sleep.

After four days of intense training we all had the night off so the purple team and green team were getting ready for a game night together.

Ali's POV

"Don't you two think that my wife is being extra secretive, I mean she hasn't even given me her teams stats so I can put them in," I said.

"Yeah I didn't want to be the first one to say anything," Allie said.

"I know that she's trying to beat me this year but that doesn't mean she can be so secretive," Alex said.

"Guys..." Ash said coming into the room and we all looked at her.

"Yeah babe?" I said.

"Ummmm... so you need to see this," She said handing me her clipboard and I quickly looked over it.

"Finally you give me these," I said.

"Look carefully at the names," Ash said and I went back through the names and stopped when I saw it.

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris! You have got some explaining to do," I said.

"Why? What is it?" Allie and Alex asked and I pointed at the name and they both looked and gasped and we all sat down waiting for Ash to begin.

"Look you told me to pick the best people in U12 and she's a really good defender," Ash said.

"And you didn't think of bringing this up with anyone or me," I said.

"I talked to Carli and Tobin," Ash said and Alex, Allie, and I all looked at each other.

"And you didn't do this to try and get Kelley and Hope back together," I said.

"No... it might have been a little thought in our minds but she's really good," Ash said.

"Ok your going to call Kelley and Hope and tell them what you did," I said.

"What? Hope is going to kill me please babe don't make me call them," She said.

"You've got 2 days to call them, and your sleeping in the guest room until you do," I said and she looked down and we left for the night driving home and when we pulled in I saw Kyle's vehicle.

"Shit I forgot he was here, looks like you'll be on the couch," I said.

"Come on babe, my back will be killing me," she said.

"Oh well," I said going inside and hearing nothing so I checked on Avery and Sebastian before going to our room and laying down and Ash came in going to get in the bed.

"Nope take your stuff downstairs," I said and she sighed grabbing her stuff.

Alex's POV

When I got home Tobin was sitting on the couch with a pillow and blankets.

"I'm really sorry babe, Ash told me that you guys knew and I knew that you'd be pissed so I'll sleep here tonight since your sister is in the guest room," Tobin said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," I said.

"I know I should have baby that was my mistake and I hate myself for it and I want to make it up to you," she said.

"Ok then call Kelley and Hope and tell them what you three did," I said.

"Ok I'll call them tomorrow morning, I promise," She said and I nodded kissing her cheek before I headed up to our room alone.

Allie's POV

When I got inside Carli was on the couch laying down with little Tyler who was asleep.

"I know that your mad at me, I was going to sleep on the couch alone but Tyler came out and decided to sleep with me so I wasn't alone," She said and I nodded kissing her cheek and Tyler's forehead before leaving them and heading up to bed.

Tobin's POV

When I knew that Alex was asleep I called Kelley first knowing that Ash and Carli wouldn't call until they needed to and I left taking the car and heading to the camp and on the way Kelley answered.

"Why are you calling so late Tobs?" Kelley asked and I gulped taking a huge breath.

"Ok so I want to tell you that both Olivia and Andrea are here at the camp," I said.

"What?! How the hell did that happen?!" She asked screaming.

"Alex and Ash both asked me to help with their rosters and both your daughters are both great players and can learn a lot here," I said.

"Oh I'm going to kill you when I get there on the first flight I can get there," Kelley said before hanging up and I pulled into a spot as I made it to the camp and I called Hope but it went to voicemail and I thought about leaving a message but decided against it and called again and she answered this time.

"Why the hell are you calling so late Tobin?" Hope asked.

"Ummm... well... you see..." I said nervously.

"Just spit it out Tobin," Hope said.

"Ok... so both Alex and Ash wanted me to help with their rosters so I did and Andrea is on the purple team and Olivia is on the green team," I said and Hope went silent.

"I'm getting on the first flight in Heath you better be prepared," Hope said hanging up and I went to the game room to see girls from the purple and green team.

"Tobin!" I heard and soon the twins were both hugging me before pulling away and looking at each other and anyone could tell they were twins and they both fainted but I caught them.

"Alright everyone to your beds and get some sleep for tomorrow I'll won't tell your counselors that you were all up past your curfew if you all go to your rooms now," I said and all of them left except two.

"You two must be their roommates," I said and they nodded.

"Alright so I need to keep them together so I can keep an eye on them both, you can either sleep in the other empty room or we all can stay in one room," I said walking towards the rooms and the girls followed me.

"Alright there's two air mattresses with pillows and blankets for you two, now you should get to bed and I'll take care of the girls," I said.

"Thank you," The girls say hugging me and I hugged them back.

"Of course don't worry about it now go to bed," I said and they both climbed into the beds and quickly fell asleep as I took care of the girls.

The next morning I had stayed up all night taking care of the girls and they both had woken up at different times but they had both went to sleep.

"You two can go get breakfast and do what you need today I'll take care of these two," I said after the girls woke up and they nodded leaving and I started cleaning up the air mattresses and put everything away before going back and going on my phone.

"Auntie Tobin," I heard and looked to see that Olivia was awake so I put my phone away.

"Yeah what's up Liv," I said.

"Why didn't any of you tell me I had a twin and she's here as well," Olivia said.

"I know someone should have told you Liv but it really wasn't any of our places to say anything but your mom's," I said.

"I know," Olivia said climbing out of bed and climbing into my lap like she did when she was a child and she cried into my shoulder as I held her and rubbed her back.

"Auntie Tobin," I heard and looked to see Andrea crying.

"Come here Drea," I said and she crawled over climbing into my lap too and crying into my other shoulder and I held her rubbing her back too.

"Now I see why Auntie Alex likes when you comfort her," The girls said and I blushed.

"Oh be quiet you two," I said as they just cried into my shoulders before falling asleep again.

"Where they hell could the twins and my wife be?" I heard Alex say and the door opened revealing my wife, and Ali.

"Heyyy," I said quietly trying not to wake the kids.

"You see I'm not the only one who enjoys going to my wife for comfort," Alex said.

"How did they meet?" Ali asked.

"Ummm I promised the kids I wouldn't tell," I said.

"Ugh they all had a game night past curfew didn't they," Alex said.

"I cannot confirm or deny that accusation," I said.

"How are they doing?" Andrea's roommate Tammi asked as her and Taylor came into the room before seeing Ali and Alex and they quickly hid behind me.

"Exactly how many people slept in this room last night?" Ali asked.

"Well five of us stayed in here but I made sure these four got their sleep," I said.

"You didn't sleep Tobin?" I heard and looked to see the girls awake.

"No making sure that all you girls were fine and got your sleep I'm fine," I said and the four wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you Tobin," they all said and the adults smiled as I blushed and Alex and Ali took pictures.

"Alright you guys should just rest today in your own rooms," Ali said and they nodded hugging me before Andrea got in her bed and Tammi got in hers and Taylor and Olivia went to their room.

"Alright if either of you need me just call me," I said leaving the room with Alex and Ali and going towards the offices where we met with Ash and Allie.

"Tobs what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Watching over the twins, they met last night and when they saw each other they passed out in my arms," I said.

"Now would be the time to call Kelley and Hope," Ali said looking at Ash.

"Oh don't worry I was already called," Kelley said storming in the room.

"Kell's," Ash said.

"No all of you out, I have to speak with Tobin," Kelley said glaring as the others looked at me confused but they left shutting the door.

"I love you Al!" I shouted so she could hear.

"What the hell were you thinking Tobs?!" She said pushing me back.

"Look I'm sorry Kell's, but your girls are both very talented," I said.

"You still could have given me a warning," Kelley said.

"I'm sorry, is there anyway that I could make it up to you," I said.

"No!" Both Kelley and I heard and we both knew who it was.

"You screwed up big time Heath," Hope said.

"I know I did Hope, but please I really want you both to forgive me for the stupid thing I did," I said and they looked at each other and smiled before looking at me.

"Ok meet us at the field tonight, bring your cleats and appropriate clothing and bring a bathing suit," Hope said and I nodded.

Kelley's POV

"Alright then we'll see you tonight Tobs," I said and she left and it was just Hope and me.

"So Hopey... how have you and Drea been?" I asked.

"I love Drea don't get me wrong but she has made some bad decisions but we actually started talking after 7 years she started talking and I hope that she'll forgive me and you for this and I Hope Liv does too," She said.

"But there hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't think of you Kell's and I hate how stupid I was," She said.

"I've missed you too Hopey but we should focus on the twins not us," I said.

"Yeah... but do you happen to have a rental car because I got a ride here," She said.

"Yeah I do, and I can bring you to the hotel I'm staying at so you can get a room and then we can talk with the girls before we deal with Tobin," I said.

"Thank you Kell's," She said before we left and I drove us to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobin's POV**

When I left the offices as was on my way to my car I ran into Alex, Ali, Ash, and Allie.

"Hey it's the 4A's," I said.

"Why are they here and why did they want to talk with you?" Allie asked.

"I called them last night," I said.

"What?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Ash said.

"Don't worry I handled it," I said.

"Handled it? What do you mean by that?" Ali asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said before leaving and going home to prepare myself.

**Hope's POV**

"What?! There's no rooms left?" I asked and they lady just shook her head.

"Thank you anyways," I said going to where Kelley was waiting.

"I'll just have to see if I can sleep on Ash and Ali's couch or someone's couch," I said.

"There's two beds in my room, you can just sleep in my room. We're adults and can sleep in the same room in two separate beds," Kelley said.

"Thanks Kell's, I appreciate everything your doing for me," I said.

"Yeah yeah come on Hopey," She said holding my hand and pulling me to the room but I was more focused on the way she was holding my hand before we got to the room and she let go going inside.

"I left the bed closest to the door for you," She said.

"You remembered," I said.

"I remember a lot of good and bad things with you Hope," She said and I nodded.

"Not only do I want to fix things with the kids but... Kell's I want to fix things between us... I mean I would like to get back with you but I know that it's not that simple so I want to be friends again Kell," I said.

**Olivia's POV**

When I woke up I noticed that I had fallen asleep cuddled up with Taylor and I looked up to see her awake.

"Glad to see that your finally awake Princess," Taylor said winking and I blushed as she got up and then in walked my Mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tobin called me last night," She said.

"I'll go so you guys can talk," Taylor said leaving.

"Liv," She said.

"No Mom I'm going to talk first... you raised me telling me to always be honest and to never lie just to find out that my mom who is also my bestfriend has been lying to me my whole life," I said angrily.

"Livvy," She said.

"I'm done talking Mom just go please," I said and she had tears in her eyes as she left and I started crying before Taylor came back and she held me as I cried into her shoulder until I fell asleep.

**Hope's POV**

When I got to Andrea's room I stood there for a while before knocking on the door and when it opened her roommate was there.

"Andrea I'll go for a walk," her roommate said leaving and I went in and Andrea stood up looking at me.

"Look Drea I'm really sorry," I said.

"You lied Mom, you never told me about having a sister or another mom," She said.

"I know I'm not a good mom Drea but I want to make it up to you please," I said.

"Just leave," She said.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"Just leave I'm done talking with you," She said trying to push me out but I stood my ground and wrapped my arms around her and she just punched my stomach and it hurt more than I thought it would but I just pulled her into me holding her tight and she finally hugged back.

"I love you Mommy," I heard her say.

"I love you too baby girl," I said holding her until she fell asleep in my arms and as I was laying her in bed I heard the door open so I looked and saw Kelley so I tucked her in and I felt Kelley wrap her arms around my stomach and I kissed Drea's forehead before letting Kelley do the same before leaving.

"How'd it go with Liv?" I asked.

"Not as well as it probably went with Drea," She said.

"Oh no you want to see what she did," I said lifting up my shirt to show the little bruises on my stomach.

"She did that?" Kelley asked looking at my stomach.

"She's got a good punch on her," I said.

"Alright we'll get you fixed up after we deal with Tobin," Kelley said as we went to the field and Tobin was there warming up.

"You ready Tobin?" I asked.

"Yep 50 sit ups, 50 pushups, 50 burpees, 100 down and backs, and 100 suicides," Tobin said.

"Yeah but at the end you'll find that we put a twist," Kelley said and she nodded starting to do everything.

When Tobin finished all the running she was laying on the ground exhausted.

"You got a 5 minute break Heath, get some water in you and then we're bringing you somewhere," I said giving her a water.

"Alright let's go Tobin," Kelley said and we all got in Kelley's rental vehicle and she drove us to our destination.

"Ok so Tobin you will swim to that buoy 50 times," I said and she groaned starting.

"Ok Kelley go get the stuff," I said and she went to get the stuff and I set it up.

"Ugh I'm done," Tobin groaned laying on the sand with her eyes closed.

"Alright," I said grabbing Tobin's wrists and dragging her to the net.

"Woah what are you doing?" Tobin asked before seeing the netting held up by wood.

After we had her taped to the netting we took pictures of her.

"You guys are going to let me down right?" Tobin asked.

"Nope, hold on one more thing and then we'll send Alex a picture and tell her where you are," I said before putting a piece of duct tape over her mouth and taking a picture and sending it to Alex and telling her where she is.

"Shall we go?" I asked and Kelley nodded.

"Kell's are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm up," She said.

"So... I can't sleep and I always slept better when you were in the bed with me," I said and we both went silent.

"I'll stay on my side," I said.

"Fine," She said so I climbed out of bed and into hers and she fell right asleep and she rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up into me and I fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

As I was sitting up waiting for Tobin to get home I got the message from Hope so I quickly drove to the beach.

"Ok what did you do to piss off Kelley and Hope?" I asked taking the tape off her mouth.

"Well... you know how you told me to sleep on the couch but I ended up being at the camp?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well after I left I called Kelley and Hope and told them that I was the one who brought both of their daughters here," She said.

"Tobs you didn't have to do that, it wasn't just you," I said.

"Yeah I know, but one of us had to tell the truth and it wasn't going to be either of them and Ash and Carli don't need to do the punishment too if one of us does it just don't tell anyone," Tobin said and I hugged her kissing her fiercely.

"I love you so much Tobs, you know that right," I said.

"I know that babe, can I get down from here?" She asked so I took the tape off to get her down.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue babe, I love you so much and I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with my true love," She said.

"Baby," I said tears coming to my eyes.

"I know that I haven't always been the best wife and I've done some horrible things but you've stayed with me and I couldn't be more grateful for that," She said hugging me and I hugged her back.

"I love you so much Tobin Powell Heath-Morgan and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else," I said kissing her.

"Good because ever since I saw you Alex Patricia Heath-Morgan I knew that you were the one for me and I couldn't have married a better woman, mother, partner to have by my side through this," She said and I smiled at her.

"I'm pregnant," I said and she looked at me shocked.

"Oh I can't wait to meet this little munchkin already, how are we going to tell Kelvin and Ryan and everyone?" She asked putting a hand gently on my stomach.

"We'll get shirts for the boys and surprise everyone," I said and she smiled and looked at my stomach and she leaned down kissing my stomach before standing back up.

"Let's go home so you can actually get some sleep tonight honey, you look exhausted," I said and she nodded leaning into me as we went to my car and I drove us home and we went straight to bed cuddling up and falling asleep.

**Tobin's POV**

When Alex and I got to the camp the next morning we went to the office to see Carli, Ash, Ali, and Allie but as I let Alex walk in first as I walked in Kelley and Hope jumped out and sprayed me with silly string and food coloring until they were out.

"I thought we would be good after last night?" I said wiping as much off my face as I could.

"Well we decided it wasn't enough so you better be ready for these next three weeks Heath," Hope said patting my shoulder as her and Kelley left.

"What did you do to them?" Ali and Allie asked.

"I told them it was me who brought both Olivia and Andrea here and let's just say that I'm not looking forward to these next few weeks," I groaned sitting in my wife's chair and she sat in my lap so I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me tightly and putting my face into her back.

**Kelley's POV**

"Soooo..." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah Kell, what's up?" Hope asked looking at me from her bed.

"I was thinking since we're here and we don't have to be until 2 weeks we could do stuff to keep us busy so we aren't bugging the kids," I said.

"Ok get dressed, I want to bring you somewhere," Hope said standing up.

"Should I dress nice?" I asked.

"Dress in whatever you feel comfortable in, I'll go get us some coffee," She said leaving so I got up going to get a nice tshirt and skinny jeans and I saw one of Hope's sweatshirts that I loved sticking out of her bag so I looked around before running over grabbing her before going into the bathroom to change.

"Kell's you ready?" Hope asked.

"Yeah," I said stepping out of the bathroom and Hope looked me up and down as I looked at her in her skinny jeans and her tight long sleeve button up shirt.

"I like your sweatshirt," She said and I blushed.

"I can take it off," I said going to take it off but she stopped me pulling it back down on me and it was still huge on me.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," I said and she opened the door letting me through and after she closed the door I held her hand as we made our way to my rental vehicle and she got in driving us.

When we got to the place I was shocked at how nice the restaurant looked and the view of the ocean.

"Hopey!" I said taking her hand in mine.

"Hold on, wait a minute," She said getting out the car running to my side and opening my door and holding a hand out.

"You ready m'lady?" She asked smiling and I blushed smiling back taking her hand and we held hands as she shut my door and we went inside.

"Thanks for dinner Hopey," I said reaching across the table with my right hand and holding her left looking out to the ocean.

"It was my pleasure Kell's, I missed spending time with you and I'm glad I could take you out again," she said bringing my knuckles to her lips gently kissing them before bringing my hand to her heart and I could feel it beating very fast.

"I still make you nervous?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Of course you do Kell's, your the most beautiful woman in this world and my one and only true love," She said.

"Hopey..." I said looking away but she gently turned my face back to her.

"I know that we've both done horrible things Kell's... me more than you but maybe because we've grown up that's why they brought us back together," She said.

"I love you Hopey but we should really focus on the twins and plus we live in two different places and we both have jobs," I said and she put her free hand on my cheek rubbing it gently and I leaned into it.

"I know, I just wish their was some way that we could be together again," she said.

"Maybe we will in the future... I just don't know when that'll be," I said.

"Well at least now I know that I have a chance," She said smiling.

"You ready to turn in for the night?" She asked and I nodded so Hope paid for our dinner and we went back too our hotel and we changed into pajamas and I threw on Hope's sweatshirt and we cuddled up into her bed and I fell right to sleep.

**Olivia's POV**

While I was getting ready for bed I decided to ask Taylor.

"So since you know who my mom is, who are your parents?" I asked.

"Oh my Mom's are Kristie Mewis and Sydney Leroux and my big brother and sister are Cassius and Roux, and my Aunts are Sammy Mewis and Abby Dahlkemper," She said.

"But your last name is Dwyer," I said.

"Yeah that's my dad's name, but I'm getting it changed legally when we get back to Mewis-Leroux because my siblings already have their names changed," She said.


End file.
